


You Are Just Right

by marchtwentyfour



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But you're not for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> One day I had an idea of a best friends AU, the next moment Ingrid already has the ship laid out for me.
> 
> The whole plot suddenly became complicated in my head so it became a chaptered fic instead of a oneshot it was supposed to be. Here's to me hoping I would finish this soon!
> 
> WARNING: Un-beta'd

Fridays are usually for hanging out with their other friends, but due to projects the others decided to opt out on this one and focus on their studies. Fortunately, Yuto and Ryosuke are already done with theirs.

_Perks of being best friends with your project partner_ , Ryosuke muses.  _And the fact that the both of you are studious._

"Want some drink to go with the pizza?" Yamada Ryosuke hears his best friend, Nakajima Yuto ask from the kitchen.

"The usual!" Ryosuke answers as he kneels in front of their television to turn on their DVD player. He grabbed their overused copy of Iron Man and grins as he slides it in.

Yuto comes in a few seconds after, two glasses on hand as he sits on the right side of the couch--his designated seat. "Are we watching Iron Man again?" he asks.

"Don't pretend you don't like it." Ryosuke chides, sitting on the left side and presses play.

Since this was a movie they've probably watched a million times, they were able to eat and sometimes have small conversations while still paying attention to the screen in front of them.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Yuto asks in the middle of a bite just as Tony Stark was finally building what would be the very first Iron Man suit.

Ryosuke ponders for a moment and realized that all his friends would still be busy with their own projects. "Nah, nothing. You?" The cheese from the pizza almost falling off his lips so he licks it.

Yuto stared at him a second longer before raising an eyebrow. "You're a savage," he remarks before answering. "Probably go through the new library books, maybe there'll be something new I could use for my thesis. Wanna come?"

Why not? "Sure."

Their conversation was stilted when the action scenes came on and the both of them became engrossed. Explosions filled their apartment as they munched on their pizzas, sipping their iced tea in between.

For the rest of the movie there were only short conversation, barely even.

"Do you want the last piece?"

"Sure."

Or when they finished eating.

"Wanna throw away the box now or later?"

"Clean up now so we can bring out the blankets."

When they finished cleaning up and the blankets thrown over their forms.

"What movie do you want to watch next?"

"I don't know. Do you want romcom or an animation?"

"Animation?"

"Wreck-It Ralph?"

"Sure."

Soon enough, they were on their third movie--they decided on Legally Blonde after crying from Wreck-It Ralph--and they were both sleepy, their knees pulled up the couch and entangled.

Ryosuke felt himself dozing off in between Elle wearing the playboy bunny costume and her deciding to be serious. Suddenly he felt Yuto place a soothing hand on his cheeks.

"Sleep now?" Yuto asks softly.

Ryosuke grunted, too sleepy to form any coherent response. He felt Yuto help him sit up so he could carry him from his back, slowly walking to Ryosuke's room and carefully laid him on the bed.

"Sleep well, Ryo-chan." Ryosuke never saw Yuto turn off the lights with a smile as the other boy went out the room to clean up their mess.

*

Everyone else was dead by Monday and Ryosuke honestly finds it amusing to watch his friends walk to their desk sleepily. Only Chinen Yuri, another grade-conscious kid, looked to be awake enough for their first class.

"Long night?" Yuri asked Daiki who had just sat down beside Ryosuke's other side. Daiki grunted and just laid his head on the table. "Please, you're a year older than us. Why do you look like dead crawled all over you?"

Daiki looked up enough to say, "In case you didn't notice, but only the two of you looks like they're alive. Everyone else has eye bags as huge as the pacific ocean."

Yuri snorted.

Ryosuke rolled his eyes. "An exaggeration."

"Duh? I'm just sleepy, not stupid." Daiki laid his head back on the table.

"Just to clear things up, I finished the project early because I'm smart. Ryosuke here finished it because of his boyfriend." Yuri said, taking out his notebook and carefully arranged pens.

Ryosuke coughed and looked at his friend with huge, surprised eyes. " _What_? My  _what_?"

"Your boyfriend." Daiki supplied unhelpfully, finally looking a bit awake.

"I have  _no_ boyfriend, you assholes." Ryosuke snapped back, trying to calm his breathe because he knew exactly who the two meant.

Yuri nodded and patted his back soothingly. "It's okay, we get it. You can't admit your feelings yet." His expression looked genuine, but Ryosuke wasn't buying it.

"Shut up."

Daiki rolled his eyes.

Luckily, their Professor finally came in and started the lecture. Ryosuke's mind was finally distracted as he took down notes.

When his phone buzzed and the name  _Yuto ♥_ came up, he ignored it. Not really prepared to face anything at this moment.

*

**From** : _Yuto ♥_  
**Message** : Do you want to get lunch together? My class is cancelled and next one is on 2:15PM. Come with me? :3

Ryosuke wanted to, but he was still high strung from Daiki and Yuri's accusation.

**To** : _Yuto ♥_  
**Message** : Sorry! I have an exam I forgot to study for, so I'll be at the library the whole time orz

He pressed send and ignored the heavy feeling in his gut at lying. To ensure he wouldn't run into Yuto at any of their favorite lunch places, he ordered a take out and did go to the library to organize the notes he took this morning.

**From** : _Yuto ♥_  
**Message** : Okay :c Good luck on the exam! Do well! ♥

Sighing, he decided not to answer and concentrate on the notes laid in front of him. He didn't need to think about Yuto right now.

*

The problem lies in the fact that he's always been thinking of Yuto that when Daiki and Yuri called him out for it, he immediately panicked and the first thing he decided was to run.

It wasn't a new thing, really. Ryosuke had known he had feelings that weren't just friendship for Yuto that one time during High School.

*

 

> "Ryo-chan! There's a new ice cream shop by the road! Do you want to come with me?" Yuto slung his long arms easily on Ryosuke's shoulders, being taller out of the two.
> 
> Ryosuke would've gone with him, would've said  _yes of course!_ But he had extra tutoring lessons for English with a freshman named Morimoto Taro or something.
> 
> "I can't." Ryosuke shrugged, "Tutoring lessons."
> 
> "Oh." Yuto frowned a bit, as if trying to figure out what to do.
> 
> Suddenly a girl stepped in front of them, her figure shaking and obviously nervous. She had a short black hair that fell on her shoulders. Ryosuke vaguely remembered her as the girl that Yuto was partnered with for something Ohgo Su-something.
> 
> "Good afternoon, Nakajima-kun and Yamada-kun!" She greeted with a shy smile, "I'm Ohgo Suzuka from your class."
> 
> Yuto, the ever gentleman, smiled. "You were my partner that one time for Arts. We had the best painting ever."
> 
> Ohgo Suzuka smiled fully now, a bit confident as she spoke next. "I... I'm wondering if you would like to come with me to for ice cream, Nakajima-kun?" she asked then her eyes widened as she looked at Ryosuke. "And Yamada-kun, too!"
> 
> Before Ryosuke could answer, Yuto already beat him to it.
> 
> "Of course, Suzuka-chan! I would love to!" Yuto patted Ryosuke's back. "But Ryo-chan can't come since he has a tutoring lesson right now. Should we go ourselves?"
> 
> Ohgo Suzuka immediately nodded. "Of course, Nakajima-kun!"
> 
> At that moment, Ryosuke felt like shit. He couldn't explain how he felt when he saw rather than hear Yuto and Ohgo Suzuka bidding him good bye as they walked together towards the exit.
> 
> He didn't like it one bit. He didn't like how Yuto laughed when Ohgo Suzuka said something, as if she was  _so_ funny.
> 
> Maybe it was jealousy, he decided. Yuto had always been his. There has always been Yamada Ryosuke and Nakajima Yuto that he doesn't know what to do when an Ohgo Suzuka comes.
> 
> "Don't worry, it'll pass." Ryosuke assures himself as he goes to the classroom that his teacher told him his tutor would be waiting for him.
> 
> _PS: It didn't get any better at all._

 *

Ryosuke had to curb in his emotions whenever he sees Yuto and his  _girlfriend_ walking towards him. He has to smile as if he doesn't mind that someone else gets to touch Yuto.

Ryosuke has to pretend that he was okay when, in fact, he wasn't. He could feel his heart clench every time he sees Yuto's smile and it wasn't directed at him.

That was why he realized that he was  _wrong,_ it wasn't jealousy. It was heartbreak because Yamada Ryosuke was in love with his best friend, his obviously straight best friend.

*

(3 months later, she broke up with Yuto because her family migrated to US. Yuto was heartbroken, but Ryosuke was there to patch him back up.)

*

Honestly, Ryosuke thought he had gotten over it. They were in their last year of College now and it's been 4 years since he realized he was in love with Yuto. He thought that just because he  _pretends_ not to be, he wouldn't remember.

But he does, he does remember and his friends remember.

It's not a very pleasant thought and if there was one thing he could do right now, it was to  _run_ as far as he could.


End file.
